Because you loved me
by Danyael
Summary: Once Aragorn and Legolas were in love but Legolas left his love, for it was the only thing to do when the land Gondor nedded it's king and a beautiful elf crossed Aragorns ways. Now 30 yearls later Aragorn is dead and Legolas mournes over his loss...


Because You Loved Me  
by Jei  
  
  
A/N: I do not own Legolas or Aragorn! But I do own his son (made up by myself)!!!  
This is my very first Lotr fic so please don't flame me! I'm trying okay!? Also this is VERY AU like and it's slash! So if you do not like that I have a great site for you called: www.disneyland.com!  
Oh and please don't let eventual grammar or spelling erorrs bug you cuz this is not my mother language in fact I'm from germany (which is soooooo not cool). Destructive Feedback well any feedback at all is REALLY much appreciated!!!  
  
Summary: Once Aragorn and Legolas were in love but Legolas left his love for it was the only thing to do when the land Gondor nedded it's king and a beautiful elf crossed Aragorns ways. Now 30 yearls later Aragorn is dead and Legolas mournes over his loss until he meets Aragorns young son Elethiel!  
  
~*~  
  
Just a few more things. If you want to put this fic onto your website please mail me at MiRsOrGy@aol.com (yeah right like someone is actually doin it). I'm also almost always searching for new Aragorn/Leoglas Slash Storys who are not up here (points to ff.net) so if you have some or found some you might like to share mail me please *makes Puppy dog eyes*  
  
NOW ONTO THE FIC ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Because you loved me   
Chapter 1   
  
~Prolog~  
  
It was a warm and bright summer day. Birds where chirping their songs and the sun was shining down onto the green landscape with it's golden light .  
  
Everything was peaceful no evil tried to bring back terror to the land of Gondor. Times had changed much to everyones happieness.  
Not far away from the Castle of Estel heir of Isildur, a single butterfly with tiny purple dropplets on his wings was flying over the fresh grass. It sat down on a single red rose placed neatly on a golden gravestone. Then without a sound it flew away again.   
  
A crying elf watched it vanish. Tears were crazing his equisite features leaving silver trails in their wake. He did not whipe them away, he did not care. The world ended for him the day his love died.  
Soflty he sighed and crouched down to lean onto the golden stone. He laid his forhead on the writing still not believing that his dearest friend and love had died.  
  
He couldn't and wouldn't believe it, too painfull was the loss. A tear dripped down onto the writing that was carved into the stone. Brave and Kind! Here sleeps Estel heir of Isildur and King of Gondor. *~Namárie nín ernil~  
He closed his eyes he could not read it anymore as it was hunting him. 1 year ago he heard of the death of his beloved one. Now he was here mourning over the greatest loss a man could have.  
  
He softly stroked the rose he brought him. Aragorn loved roses, Legolas would never forget that. Never. His cries become louder as realyity swept into his mind. "Oh my Aragorn my dear Estel I love you more then I ever thought I could and I hope you will have peace wherever you are now." The figure whispered.  
  
Legolas opened the bag he had with him and rummaged trough it with swift movements. After a few moments he drew out an arrow and one of his elven daggers. "Here love this is for you" he kept talking, needing to do something otherwise he would not be able to go trough with this. "You were the bravest, you brought us peace. Take these wapons as my solitude and undying love." It was a great symbol of pure love to give out one of your daggers as they were holy to the elves, given to Legolas at his brith.  
  
He did not want them anymore. He wouldn't fight again not even when Sauron would come back somehow. Innerly he was broke and his heart was shattered into a million of tiny pieces. He did not hear another person approaching him as he was in his own little world where everyone was happy and...alive.  
  
"Legolas? Legolas Greenleaf?" a soft but stern voice asked into the air jerking the mourning elf out of his dream. "Yes?" Slowly he whiped the tears away but to no use. He could not stop crying. "I awaited you" the person said. Legolas finally turned around. When he did his jaw almost dropped to the ground. He was facing a younger version of Aragorn. Younger but Aragorn nonetheless.   
  
The men must have seen the pain in the blonde elves eyes as he saw him so he quickly added: "Welcome to Gondor Prince of Mirkwood I have heard a lot about you..." he begun to babble. He had heard many storys about the handsome elf and now that he was seeing him proved everyhing his father told him right.  
  
"Who are you?" Legolas asked looking lost. "I am Elethiel, Aragorns son" he smiled at the blonde elf. Legolas bowed down to the new king of Gondor forgetting the pain for a moment. "Why have you been awaiting me?" Legolas spoke as silence settled between them. It wasn't the sort of uncomforting silence but it was the coriousity he held for his loves son.  
  
"My father gave me something for you before he died..." Legolas heart skipped a beat at those words. "I didn't mean to make you sad" Elethiel looked afraid. He would never make this angel cry.  
"Please be my guest for a while" he looked at Legolas trying to figure out what he was thinking. "Thank you I will gladly take the offer" Legolas forced out a smile even as his heart was crying.  
  
Elethil was the perfect portray of his father making him feel uncomfortable. As they were going to Aragorns no Elethiels castle he silently whipered: "He is not Aragorn" over and over again...  
  
TBC..  
  
*~Good bye my prince~  
  
|+| JEi |+| 


End file.
